1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a weather strip structure for sealing between a vehicle body and a window glass, for example a glass that is fixedly provided in a door of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Application Publication No. 2006-123633 (JP-A-2006-123633) discloses an example of a weather strip that is fitted onto the periphery of a fixed window glass fixed in a side door of a vehicle. With this arrangement, the degree of sealing around the fixed window glass is increased by narrowing the opening width on the open-end side of the weather strip as compared to the internal width on the bottom side of the strip.
However, in the arrangement described above, the degree of sealing is increased by merely increasing the contact pressure against the window glass on the open end side, which can limit the ability to increase the degree of sealing between the weather strip and the window glass.